Our Forever Home
by Softball20
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy reclaim their leadership and the camp turns into a thriving community. But that doesn't mean the threats have stopped as the 100 begin to build lives and families of their own. Follows Clarke and Bellamy as they face these new struggles together. Bellarke and OC couples eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So just my own spinoff. The 100 owns all their characters and coinciding plot. **

Clarke's POV

"Do you think we made the right decision?" I asked Bellamy as we marched toward our own territory, gifted to us by Anya's tribe in thanks for helping to release their people from Mount Weathier. It was a little bit bigger than the land we'd thought was ours when we first landed, the drop ship being the central hub of it. He looked around at the smiling faces of our people and the few from Camp Jaha that had joined us and eventually nodded.

"They brought down their rules with them. Rules we weren't willing to live by anymore," I smiled a little.

"I thought we didn't have any rules," I pointed out and he smirked.

"Oh the glory days," He sighed and we both laughed quietly. But there were rules we kept, like exiling Finn, which would put him in the hands of the Grounders if he was ever caught by them, and killed on site if he ever tried to return to us. I felt sick, remembering the lifeless and injured bodies he left behind, all in my name. Bellamy's eyes found mine and he grabbed my hand as he helped me over a tall fallen tree. It'd taken us hours of arguing to finally decide on Finn's punishment a little over a week and a half ago, but somehow it brought us closer afterwards; maybe because we'd finally regained our balance as co-leaders, which the newcomers had agreed to live under. He dropped my hand when I was over, but not before giving my fingers a comforting squeeze.

"I can see the drop ship!" One of the kids yelled from behind us and we both looked up to see that indeed it was standing proudly. It was like returning to a damaged home, but a home none the less.

"We'll teach you how to build huts," Lincoln said after a long moment as the excitement ebbed. At Octavia's persistence and the guarantee of our own lands, he'd agreed to stay with us, and continue to teach us the skills that we'd need to survive. That caused a lot of smiles, but in the mean time, people began setting up tents. Camp Jaha was a few miles away and we'd agreed to share joint hunting grounds with them, but the fact was, we couldn't live together. My mom remained there to be their doctor as Jaha had taken up Chancellor again.

"This is where it all started," Bellamy murmured and by his tone I could tell he was resigned about the destruction the rockets had caused.

"And this is where it will start again," I replied encouragingly as I entwined my fingers with his.

Things were going a lot more smoothly than they did last time, especially since we at least knew where to find food sources. Wood was being collected and a hut was starting to take shape with the help of some friendly grounders who were explaining how to make them both durable and nearly water proof. Others of the 100 were beginning to patch the wall and clean out the tunnels to be used again. After a decent night's rest, I opened my eyes to a little pink flower laying on my pillow, and grinned. Raven was smirking at me when I sat up and gently tucked it into a small basket with the others.

"Of all the people to capture King Bellamy's heart . . ." She teased and I shrugged with a smile. It was true Bellamy and I had grown closer and closer over the past couple of weeks and this last week had turned flirtatious. There were days I didn't see him as we did our respective duties from sun up to sun down, but he left the little flowers at nearly every station I visited throughout the day. I still recalled the night with a small smile when the feelings had shifted between us.

"_What's the matter, princess? You look so serious," Bellamy's voice observed as I watched a drinking party in full swing as Monty had brewed up a fresh batch of Moonshine. It was the first time they'd all let loose since being liberated from Dante and his society. Even Lincoln had a cup in his hand where he sat with Octavia next to the fire. _

"_This just seems so normal," I replied and glanced at him as he stood at my side, gun hanging next to him, and alcohol free. _

"_Not it's not, we're not at each other's throats," He disagreed with his usual smirk and I rolled my eyes. I looked up to watch the firelight dance across his freckled cheeks and his dark eyes turn liquid as he observed everyone laughing and drinking. _

"_And your harem isn't clinging to you anymore," I kept my face neutral, though my cheeks heated up at the escaped comment. _

"_My harem?" He chuckled, "I have an opening if you'd like a spot."_

"_Go screw yourself, Blake," I elbowed him in the ribs, which only made him chuckle again. _

"_No, I've got my eyes set on a very different prize nowadays," My gaze shot to his and I realized he was very much looking down on me intently. My mouth opened, but nothing came out, and he shifted closer, "You're much better than 'my harem' Clarke, especially with how beautiful you look right now."_

"_I never thought I'd live to see the day that Bellamy Blake flirted with me," I shot back finally, regaining some of my footing. He bent his head down until his lips were right next to my ear as I stared straight ahead at the fire._

"_I have a perimeter check. Good night, princess," A quick kiss to my cheek and he disappeared into the darkness, and I felt my cheeks glow crimson as I tried to act unflustered. _

"Clarke," Lincoln poked his head into the drop ship where I was organizing some supplies, "There are some medicinal herbs we can go collect today, if you'd like."

"That's great Lincoln, one sec, let me grab my pack," I grabbed it off the hook and went outside to where he was waiting with Monty, Octavia, and Bellamy.

"I didn't know you were coming," I said to Bellamy as our group exited through the wall.

"I'm more than just brawn Clarke, it wouldn't hurt to know where to collect some of these plants, just in case," He shrugged, but by the suspicious little smile curving his lips, I had a feeling he'd invited himself on this excursion. It was about a ten minute trek until Lincoln stopped to show me some moss growing at the base of a grove of trees.

"Any moss can absorb blood, but we prefer this as it absorbs more. It's best to only keep just in enough as it can dry out without the proper moisture," We both gathered some and stuck it in our packs before we were on our way again. As Lincoln, Monty, and Octavia were ahead, Bellamy walked beside me, and when it was clear they were immersed in conversation, he offered me another flower, twirling it between two fingers.

"Where are you ever getting these?" I asked in wonder as I stuck it in my side braid.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," I raised an eyebrow at him, but couldn't fight back my smile.

"Clarke's thirsty, we're going to go by the spring and catch up later!" Bellamy suddenly called to the others to which Octavia waved without even looking at us as Monty must have been telling them an animated story.

"I'm not even thirsty," I told him as we held hands as he led me in a different direction.

"Can you not take a hint?" He teased, again carefully making sure I got over a large root without tripping. I rolled my eyes, but enjoyed his attentiveness, and the warmth of his hand. I could hear the gurgling spring up ahead. When we reached it, Bellamy slipped his gun over his shoulder, and sat down. He tugged me down until I straddled his lap and we both grinned at each other.

"I missed you," He whispered in my ear like it was a deep, dark secret. I slipped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. We didn't say anything as our lips found each other after over a day of no contact. My fingers slipped into his hair as we both pressed even tighter together. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. We battled for dominance, neither wanting to give in, until suddenly he spun me underneath him. Trapped by his arms, the grass gently tickling my back, I actually felt safe as his lips descended down my neck. His teeth nipped and his lips sucked hard, but I was too entranced by the passion to care.

"Come to my tent," He said at the base of my throat, his lips not leaving my skin as he continued his sucking and nibbling.

"You think Raven and Wick are really going to want to share a tent?" I gasped for air as his thumbs pressed into my hips with a pleasurable pressure.

"Who said I'm giving them a choice?" He countered. I was about to reply when a voices cut in from afar.

"Clarke! Bellamy!" Octavia yelled impetuously, like she knew we were never really getting a drink. I sighed as Bellamy eased off of me and we both fought to catch our breaths.

"Coming O!" He called back and then smirked down at me, his eyes zeroing in my neck for a long moment before he scooped his hand into the spring to get a drink. Eventually when my breathing calmed, he helped me to my feet with bright eyes, and I also leaned down to get a drink. My reflection was clear enough in the water to see the distinct hickey on the side of my neck.

"Bellamy!" I snapped in outrage as I spun to see him about ten feet away with his hands up, trying to placate me, though it was obvious he was fighting down his laughter.

"Well now everyone will know you're _my_ princess,"

**AN: So I'm trying my hand at another 100 fanfic. Definitely let me know what you think so I can decide if I should keep going or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm also excited about all the favorite and following statuses! It makes writing so much more fun!**

Bellamy's POV

Now this was my favorite part, waking up to Clarke. This morning her head was resting on the crook of my shoulder with her face pressed into my chest, her arms wound around, and her legs tangled with mine. Her golden hair was splayed wildly away from her face as the light hit it just right. I pressed a kiss to her forehead with a smug grin on my lips. But I was also very aware that I was on the edge of the blankets before the hard, cold ground. "I don't hog the bed," my ass. She mumbled something and curled even closer before her eyelids fluttered.

"It _so_ better not be morning," She grumbled, still not opening her eyes. I chuckled as I kissed her cheek. She angled her face up and I finally gave her a good morning kiss, "Maybe now it can be morning."

"We could stay in here all day," I drawled invitingly in her ear and she giggled, "You know, play our favorite game."

"I never sleep anymore because of you and your games," I could hear the smile in her voice as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"I don't hear you actually complaining," I countered, trailing my fingertips down her back. She squirmed at the ticklish feeling and drew her head back to see my face.

"Stop it, Bellamy,"

"That's not what you said last night," I replied effortlessly and she let out a frustrated laugh as she finally pulled out of my hold to sit up.

"You are such a boy," She rolled her eyes and I sat up next to her.

"Nuh-uh, _all_ man," I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to pull her close to my side. We were just about to kiss again before someone threw the tent flap open.

"What the hell!" I yelled as Octavia smirked over us.

"Just wanted to make sure you were still alive and that Clarke still has her voice,"

"Octavia!" Clarke snapped at my sister and O laughed whole-heartedly.

"Abby, Kane, and Jaha are here to discuss some stuff. If you want to receive them in here . . ." She trailed off suggestively before finally leaving. We both rolled our eyes as we dressed quickly and I grabbed Clarke's hand as we exited. The three visitors were standing next to the recently finished hut that was large enough to seat everyone, and we were planning to use it as an eating and meeting area. Now that everyone had gotten the hang of it, multiple huts were being worked on at once. I, personally, was working on the one for Clarke and I, with a large living area and a private bedroom in the back.

"Clarke, you look well," Abby said a little awkwardly, her feelings towards Clarke leaving Camp Jaha still seemed a little jaded. Then their eyes all dropped down to our joined hands, but we refused to let go.

"What do you want?" I bit out, my tone directed at Kane. His eyes darted away; still uncomfortable that he'd arrested me when it wasn't even my fault.

"We wanted to discuss creating a distinct pathway between Camp Jaha and . . ."

"Central Village," Raven said as she walked up with Wick at her side. I looked at Clarke with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged in ascent.

"Central, for short," Wick added and I shot him a look to shut up.

"Anyway, it only seemed right to make it easy to travel between both and maybe if you want to share some of your new found skills," Jaha gestured to the hut and I smirked.

"You sent us down here to die and you expect—"

"Bellamy and I need to discuss this with our people and we'll come to you tomorrow with our answer," Clarke cut me off. Jaha, Kane, and Abby shared a look before nodding. Miller and Mona escorted them to the gate and we watched them leave until the doors closed. I still felt the tension and carefully extricated my fingers from Clarke's as I stepped away.

"Bell—"

"No Clarke! You don't get to cut me off and then make a decision without me! Do you know how that looks to them?!" I demanded as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Don't yell at me! You were going to say something stupid and make things worse!" She yelled right back. We fumed at each other, glaring like we'd burn holes through each other. Then I noticed the little V between her eyebrows when she frowned and the way her fists were balled up at her sides like a pouting child. I tried to stay mad, really tried, but her adorable anger got the best of me, and my frown turned into a smirk. I could tell by the softening of her face that her ferocity was also relenting and the smallest smile curled her lips.

"When did it get hard to be pissed at you Blake?" She asked in wonder. I shrugged as I approached her and sensed everyone's amusement around us as I offered my hand. She took it without reluctance and we entered the gathering area with Miller, Monty, Jasper, Raven, Wick, Octavia, and Lincoln. We didn't want to call it a Council, even if that really was its purpose.

"I think the path does make sense, we can design some sort of markers that aren't too obvious, but still keep us in the right direction," Raven put in her opinion, causing many nods of agreement.

"Now to the idea of lending them aid . . ." Octavia brought up, her eyes darting to me, but I remained calm.

"They are our allies and family. We should do what we can, without stretching ourselves too thin here," Jasper said.

"I agree that would be best," Lincoln nodded.

"Bellamy?" Clarke questioned, looking up at me through her lashes.

"I agree too. There's no reason for anyone to be abandoning someone else," Clarke smiled proudly up at me and I had to admit it felt better than fighting with her. I dismissed them with a nod of my head before examining the room for the tenth time since it was finished. There were strong support poles with elm bark covering and the roof had been covering with large leaves angled downward for water runoff. Two large fire places were located in the middle on either end with small smoke holes in the roof. It would be a welcome alternative to over crowding in the drop ship.

"I've got to go check on the med bay. You should go hunting with Miller and Lincoln, it seems to help when you're all wound up like this," Clarke advised as her arms wrapped loosely around my chest and her lips pressed between my shoulder blades.

"I can think of something else that helps me when I'm wound up," I hinted and she laughed softly before her arms dropped and she slowly started heading towards the door way covered with a couple of large deer skins.

"You truly have a one-track mind, Bellamy Blake," She teased over her shoulder as I grabbed a spear that leaned against the wall. Before she could reach the door, I grabbed her by the wrist and spun her back around to me to crash my lips down on hers. And I gladly kissed the hell out of her before breaking away with a smirk. She smiled, touching her now swollen lips.

"And don't you forget it," I whispered in her ear before walking out of the gathering hut, whistling a tune under breath as I went to seek out Lincoln and Miller.

"That was the shortest fight I've ever seen you two have," Miller observed nonchalantly as we crept across the forest floor, following a boar trail.

"Yeah, it's not really our style anymore, if you know what I mean," He rolled his eyes in mock disgust as Lincoln held up a hand and we stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as he stooped down next to a bush.

"She might like it if you bring her back some more healing herbs for the garden, these are good for pain," He explained, pointing at the leaves at his feet. I nodded and had just started digging under the roots when a loud snort alerted us to the pig. We all curled our weapons closer at the ready until a teeny tiny piglet went squealing by Miller's feet and disappeared into the brush.

"Oh fu—" Lincoln didn't finish as the mother came barreling at him and he barely managed to leap out of her way. She immediately rounded back toward me and we all took off. She only followed for a minute before deciding to rejoin her baby back where we found them.

"She didn't even have tusks," Miller grumbled petulantly as we gathered our breath.

"She was a pissed off mother, just as dangerous as a boar," Lincoln replied as we headed back towards the village. The meat hadn't been a necessity today anyway. I checked in with the guards and the building crew before finding Clarke busy at work pulling out a splinter from a teen's finger.

"Ow!" He squeaked and then paled in embarrassment when he noticed me in the doorway.

"Thanks Clarke!" He called over his shoulder as he practically ran out of the room.

"Is that what we're keeping you around here for nowadays? Splinters and paper cuts?" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You know I only keep you around as my personal bed warmer, right?" She shot back and I chuckled as I helped her wipe down the table and dropped the dirty cloth in the water bucket.

"Come on, I smell that soup Octavia promised yesterday. You need to eat dinner," I'd taken her personal care into my own hands as she had a bad habit of letting time get away from her. She slipped under my outstretched arm as we walked out of the drop ship. Our people were eager for the meal and there was plenty to go around, a privilege I had to remind myself wasn't the case several weeks ago. Clarke sat in between my legs afterward, leaning against my chest, listening to another one of Monty's stories as the stars came out to greet us. We all laughed at the punch line and eventually it grew late. I nuzzled her cheek and we stood up to go back to our tent. Once in bed, the tiredness disappeared, and we shared another passionate night.

**AN: So this chapter was fun to write. I'm basing the huts off the Native American longhouses since that seemed like the design I was imagining. Cute little twist next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Loved all the reviews! And so many more favorites and follows! Thank you all so much!**

Clarke's POV

I woke up to weak morning light pouring in through the small window of our bedroom. I was on my stomach and a pair of lips skimmed my bare right shoulder, back and forth, back and forth, as if the owner was distracted.

"Good morning Princess," He whispered, but continued the soft sway.

"Good morning," I murmured back lazily, not in the mood to get up from the soft, warm furs that acted as a mat below us and the sewed together deer skins on top. We made it through winter quite well, as best as could be expected with such a short time to prepare. Now spring was starting to peek around the corner. I was about to close my eyes and fall back asleep when a terrible lurch in my stomach had me bolting out to our open room where a spare pot was unfortunately my catch-all bowl. Bellamy had been hot on my heels, pulling my hair away, and rubbing circles on my back soothingly when it finally stopped.

"Bleh," I spit the foul taste in my out for good measure before Bell slowly lowered the pot to the floor. Before I could ask, he grabbed a spare jug of water and offered it to me. I gratefully took a few gulps and once I lowered the pitcher, I could see his smirking face.

"I hope you didn't backwash," He teased, but I didn't miss the flicker of concern that disappeared behind his taunting eyes. He disappeared in the bedroom and returned after a moment with one of his t-shirts for me and him in a pair of boxers. I slipped it on gratefully, forgetting that some people, mainly Octavia, never knocked.

"I threw up yesterday too, right after lunch, and a couple of times last week," That's when a soft frown graced Bellamy's face and he wrapped his arms around my waist, as if preparing to protect me from some unknown threat.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I just ate something bad, but we had the same dinner and you're not sick, so that probably isn't the cause," I explained, resting my hands on his chest, and then realized his eyes were locked firmly on _my _chest.

"Wow Blake, really discreet," I teased, gently hitting him in the shoulder, but his eyes met mine with the utmost seriousness.

"Clarke," Uh oh, nothing good ever happened when he used my real name, "I'm pretty sure they're . . . rounder. I noticed last night, but thought it was just me."

"Wait, you're saying they've changed?" I said, now feeling completely self-conscious.

"Well I do stare at them a lot more than you," He quirked a cheeky smirk at me. Finally my hormone-induced flirter was back, but that didn't stop my mind from jumping to the most likely answer. I ticked off the recent symptoms in my head:

Throwing Up

Craving Berries Like Nothing Else

Ridiculously Horny

Biting Octavia's Head Off the Other Day

Missed my period twice

And if Bellamy was right, a changing body. . .

"Bell . . . I think . . . I think I'm pregnant," I squeaked and his face morphed from playful teasing to shocked. His eyes searched mine, as if waiting for the punch line. When I showed no sign of joking, his hands slid from my lower back, around my waist, and came to softly press against my stomach.

"You really think you're pregnant?" His voice was in awe and the invisible tension that had been pulled to a breaking point released. I realized I'd been holding my breath.

"It's the only explanation I have," My voice was small. He crouched suddenly, so he was eyelevel with my tummy.

"My baby," He whispered in reverence and a stupid smile stretched my lips as I slipped my fingers into his hair.

"Your baby," I agreed. His lips curled into one of those rare smiles that lit him up from within and very gently he pressed a kiss to my stomach. A blush set fire to my cheeks at this simple act, but he pulled away with that same smile, and marveled up at me. Totally worth it.

"The first one born on the Earth," He said softly as he stood back up.

"If someone told me Bellamy Blake was going to be my baby-daddy the day we landed, I would've laughed out loud,"

"I hope she's not as snarky as you, Mrs. Blake," He rolled his eyes.

"I bet it's a he," I shot back, sporting one of his signature smirks. His eyes darkened to a burning level and I slowly slid out of his hold, not turning my back, as I started to inch away.

"Regardless, it's a Baby Blake in there," His walk was more like a stalk and before I could turn and run, he scooped me up and over his shoulder.

"Bellamy Blake, put me down!" I tried not to screech as the rest of the camp could still very much hear. I swatted his behind and he swatted me right back as he turned into the bedroom and I pulled the skin closed before he swiftly laid me down.

After a morning of shenanigans in the bed, we were taking a rest, and Bellamy was tracing patterns on my stomach as my heart rate finally calmed down.

"I always liked the name Ashlynn," He murmured, his head propped up on his elbow.

"_His _name will be Jake," I replied back, raising my hand to slip my fingers into the soft curls on the side of his head that I could reach.

"Ashlynn's going to love having a little brother, aren't you sweetie?" He cooed causing me to roll my eyes.

"I didn't agree to Ashlynn," I pointed out.

"I didn't argue with Jake," He responded with his usual smirk.

"Touché,"

_*About eight months later*_

"Clarke, no offense, you're as big as a house, stop trying to help," Octavia reminded me as I tried organizing the shelves of medicinal supplies, but even that was a struggle, "Bellamy will have a fit if he sees you lifting a finger."

"Bellamy is away meeting with Helena (**AN: the leader who gifted the territories to The 100 and Camp Jaha**) and her people. So he won't even know," I replied. A rag fell to the floor and before I could brace myself against a sturdy enough object to reach it, my mom snatched it up, and tossed it in the wash basket.

"Stop trying to bend over, you have a hell of a time getting back up," She chided me, giving her another excuse to press her hand to my bulging belly to see if the baby would kick. She'd been staying for days at a time recently, mostly to take the burden of injuries off my hands, but also to mother hen me as well. One of Helena's healers, Mara, had also came to help with the workload and to prep Bellamy and I for childbirth without any medicines or machines.

"I think he's sleeping," I shrugged as I hoisted myself up on one of the exam tables to take a short break, even though I'd done absolutely nothing this past morning. Bellamy had been reluctant to leave, but I reassured him that the baby wasn't due for another month or so. He had been at my beck and call the last four months and the attention had become stifling. His trip with Lincoln and Miller would be a gift exchange with Helena, leader to leader, a sign of our good graces toward one another.

"Ah!" I gasped in pain as I shot to a sitting position, feeling as if I was being ripped in half, and then the pain receded as fast as it had come, "Mom!"

"You had a contraction," She responded professionally and I realized my pants were soaking wet as well. My water must have broken.

"No! The baby's not due for another month! And Bellamy's not here!" I felt the panic set in. We did the breathing together. He had to hold my hand. I needed Bellamy.

"Clarke, look at me. I'm timing your contraction until the next one. I'm sure you have plenty of time to wait for Bellamy," She tried to soothe me, but it didn't work, "You have to take some deep breaths and calm down, it's not good for the baby." I forced myself to do as she said then and managed to return my breathing back to normal. Mara and Octavia had me lean forward to prop me up on soft firs filled with feathers as pillows and started prepping all the other blankets. Octavia dutifully draped a sheet over my now propped up legs, allowing Mara and my mom to get my pants and underwear off.

"Clarke, I'm going to go let Jasper know that he needs to ride out and get to Bellamy, okay? My brother will be here soon," O promised before leaving through the drop ship door. Mara tied my hair back in a loose ponytail at the back of my neck.

"You're not dilating until your contractions are roughly five minutes apart, so for now it's a waiting game," Mom gave me an apologetic shrug as I relaxed against the pillows, but still felt a little bit of tension in my chest.

"Okay," I tried to sound brave and confident, but deep down I was scared. I hadn't done this before and I had no idea of the survival rate of women down here. But then my mom moved to the side to hold my hand and I felt myself relax the tiniest bit. At least I wasn't alone.

"BELLAMY!" I cried out for my missing husband, sweat coating my forehead as harsh tears ran down my face. My mom and Octavia flanking me as Mara stood at the end of my table. Octavia and my mom winced at my death grip, but I didn't care as I rode out my latest contraction, which were now only two minutes apart.

"It hurts! It hurts so bad! I want Bellamy," I whimpered when the vice finally released again.

"I know honey, I know," My mom comforted, stroking the hair off my forehead. My breathing picked up once again as I was forced to endure the most agonizing pain of my life. Then the drop ship door opened and in came the face I'd been so desperate for.

"Bell!" I cried as he bolted to my side, eyes a little too wild, and also coated in sweat. Octavia slipped to the side, so he could take my hand, and I felt a hell of a lot better.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I got here as fast as—" His voice cut off as I squeezed his hand and screamed through my latest contraction, this one coming quicker than the last.

"Don't forget to breathe," He reminded, his voice laced with pain.

"Clarke, I can see a head, now you'll have to start pushing," Mara advised calmly and my body at least seemed to be doing something more productive with the pain. I cried and screamed for what felt like hours, Bellamy's encouragements barely reaching my ears as I pushed every time Mara commanded, and then an angry cry pierced the room.

"It's a boy!" Octavia announced as Mara passed her the now quieted baby, before I could marvel at our new little one, another pain swept through me.

"Clarke, there's another baby, you have to push this one out too, just like the boy," Mara explained. Faintly I could see my mom and Octavia checking out Jake on a separate table as Bellamy remained at my side.

"I'm tired," I whined half way through.

"One more push, Princess, then you can meet them okay? Just one more push," Bell said lovingly and I managed to find the strength for the last push that was met with another cry, and I finally relaxed against the pillows.

"It's a girl," Mara announced proudly as I watched Octavia pass Jake into Bellamy's arms and he turned to me. Our son wrapped up in a thick animal fur. Light blond hair was stuck to his head in messy goop, but I'd never seen anything more perfect. I shaped my arms and Bellamy placed our baby boy within them.

"Hi Jake," I whispered in awe at the little man who was sleeping soundly. A few moments and then Bellamy was passed . . .

"Ashlynn," He cooed in the most un-Bellamy-like voice I ever heard, but it seemed so perfect. She was wrapped in a matching fur as her brother, but I could see her thick black hair as Bellamy tilted her up to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," He quietly said before leaning down to give me a surprisingly chaste kiss, but we did have an audience.

"They're perfect."

**AN: So the next couple of chapter aren't going to be super action packed, more like family development, and then a little foreshadowing. Let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

_***6 Months Old***_

Bellamy's POV

A soft whimpering woke me up immediately as I'd become such a light sleeper. I sat up and reached into the cradle that was on my side of the bed to lift out a sniffling Ashlynn. Luckily she hadn't quite worked herself up to a cry, but I could tell she was upset.

"Hey baby girl," I whispered as I lay back down with her on my chest, "Bad dream?" She didn't respond of course, but continued to wiggle. Even with me rubbing soothing circles on her back, she couldn't seem to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep. First she'd curled up, then stick a leg out, then her arm, then the other leg, curled back up the opposite leg, moved her other arm out, laid her head down on the other side, and finally gave a rather obvious huff of disappointment.

"Alright, I get it," I chuckled a little and sat back up with her, reaching into the cradle for her black wolf pelt blanket, and wrapped her up. I slipped on a pair of moccasins and headed out of the hut with Ash. She immediately relaxed in the noticeably cooler air and her eyes began to droop. She preferred the fresh air, but Jake couldn't sleep with the breeze, so we kept the window covered.

"Hey Bellamy," Miller said from behind me and I fell in step beside him as he made his rounds on the nightly patrol, "Hi Baby Blake," he cooed to my daughter. Her adorableness had the power to bring any grown man to cooing and babying within a matter of moments in her presence. Even Kane couldn't deny her toothless smile. She nuzzled into her blanket and I watched her eyes close slowly.

"Everything been quiet?" I asked, resting a knuckle on her cheek to make sure we weren't out long enough for her to get cold.

"Yeah. Are you sure the wolf pelt is enough? I can run into my hut and grab an extra deer skin. You don't want—"

"Miller, she's absolutely fine, but thanks," I assured him. Everyone in camp practically fell all over themselves to help take care of Jake and Ashlynn. He looked like he wasn't so sure, but didn't push it further. I noticed Ash's deep, even breathing and decided we were ready to go back home now, "Good night."

"Good night Bellamy, Ashlynn," I reentered our hut to find Clarke and Jake hadn't moved in the slightest from their positions. I laid back down, unwrapping the blanket from around Ashlynn but leaving it over her. She yawned, curled a little fist around it, and nuzzled her face right over my heart before falling back to a deep sleep. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes as well.

_***18 Months Old***_

Clarke's POV

"Unca Milla!" Ashlynn practically wailed and held up her arms for him to pick her up as I rolled my eyes after scolding her for not sharing the blocks with Jake. Of course he indulged her before I could tell him not to. Ashlynn was going through a phase right now, if I scolded her for her behavior, than she would immediately pout and whine pathetically to Bellamy, or if he wasn't there, Miller, and continue down the line of her uncles and aunts. But if Bellamy scolded her, she got the biggest puppy dog eyes, he immediately cuddled her, and politely reminded her not to do it again.

"Mama Up!" Jake pulled on my pants to be picked up. His new phase was copycatting his sister, if she was being held, he needed to be held, if she was playing with a toy, he wanted to play with that toy, and so on. But no one was immune to the huge blue eyes of my blond haired son with lovely wavy hair and I picked him up. The twins had become noon and midnight. Ashlynn was the spitting image of Bellamy, straight black hair that was at the bottom of her shoulder blades now, the darkest brown eyes, and olive skin.

"Where my daddy?" She asked Miller very seriously and he broke into a smile. Even I had to admit that the way her eyebrows drew together just like Bellamy's when he was dead set on getting answers was pretty cute.

"He's out hunting. He'll be back soon," He promised and she huffed.

"Down," She told him and he set her gently to the ground.

"Down," Jake repeated and I laughed a little as I placed him a couple of feet from his sister. They started to walk out of the drop ship and were joined by Octavia whose expanding belly had brightened her interest even more in her niece and nephew. They each took a hand and disappeared around the corner. I remained relaxed though; no one in this camp would ever allow harm to come to my babies. Miller quickly tossed the blocks back in their toy basket, one for here and one for our home before he too left the drop ship. I lost track of time as I preserved some of the herbs that'd been picked in our community garden. The sun was beginning to set when I recognized the sound of the gate opening for the hunting party. I'd just barely pushed the drape aside to see one of my favorite sights in the whole world.

"Daddy!" Ashlynn and Jake squealed in excitement as Bellamy crouched to receive both our running children in his arms. He picked them up effortlessly as they each gave him a tight hug, pressing their faces into his neck, and becoming completely content. His eyes closed would close as his features softened from a long day's hunt until he looked relaxed.

"Daddy see!" Ashlynn showed him the shiny rock she'd found earlier in the day.

"Very pretty baby girl,"

"Mine too!" Jake presented his own rock.

"Looks great buddy," Bellamy said with a smile as I approached and his eyes met mine. The look in his eyes was filled with love as I pushed on my tiptoes and he leaned his head down so we could share a long kiss.

"Ew!" Raven and Octavia chorused with the twins who screwed their faces up and tried to squirm out of Bell's hold.

_***Four Years Old***_

Clarke's POV

Bellamy, Monte, Jasper, and I sat just within the shelter of the drop ship as we all watched the twins play in the rain. They were jumping from puddle to puddle, something about being frogs, and I smiled at their child's play.

"Shouldn't they come in now? They'll catch a cold," Monte worried and Jasper nodded in agreement while Bellamy and I both rolled our eyes.

"Stop mother henning our children please," I teased the two, but both refused to lighten up. The truth was Bellamy and I were both reluctant to prevent the twins from enjoying all of Earth's natural wonders. We both agreed we wanted them to always know what rain felt like on their skin, or what it was like to nap in the sunlight, or marvel at the falling snow. The Ark's people would never take those things for granted, but our children would, and there was a certain beauty about that.

"Uh oh," Bellamy said with a smirk and I followed his gaze just in time to watch Ashlynn coil and then leap, heels angled down, her landing causing a rain puddle to soak over Jake even more.

"Mommy! Ashlynn got me wet!" Jake yelled, glaring at his sister who sported her father's ornery smirk to perfection.

"Get her back!" Was my response, maybe Bellamy's parenting tactics had worn off on me. Ash backed out of her brother's range and they began circling each other, eyes narrowed, ready for the other's first move.

"Come on Ash!" Bellamy encouraged under breath so our children couldn't hear him. His eyes were bright with excitement and I had to remind myself that all men seemed to love some healthy competition once in a while.

"What's that?" Ashlynn asked, causing all of us to look the way she pointed, and two seconds later, a SPLAT echoed through the silence. I looked to see that the back of Jake's head was now coated in mud. He stooped down and grabbed his own handful, but Ashlynn was already running away. Our son let out what was best described as a war cry as he gave chase after his fast little sister. They weaved in between huts, Ash just barely a step ahead of her brother. We lost sight of them and I guessed she'd led him in a loop behind the back of the drop ship. My suspicions were confirmed when she darted inside and curled herself in the protective arms of her daddy. She giggled, hair plastered to her head, and soaking wet, but Bellamy just let out his own chuckle and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, emanating his pride as his arms tightened.

"That's cheating!" Jake pouted from the bottom of the ramp.

"Come here," I offered, opening my arms, and even he couldn't deny a cuddle. He dipped his hands in a puddle to wash off the mud and entered, sitting in my lap.

"We'll get some towels!" Jasper and Monte jumped to their feet, eager to prevent the little ones from risking a cold.

"Thanks," I smiled as we each took a towel and began drying off the twins. Jake yawned, causing Ashlynn to yawn, and I was glad to see them tired out. They always slept better when they used up all their energy.

**AN: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke's POV

"Now tell me, when did eight years pass by?" My mom asked me as I watched Ashlynn, Jake, and Kayla, Octavia and Lincoln's daughter, play tag in the open area where we had fires at night. I smiled as I watched them and patted my huge belly, the newest Baby Blake was due any day now. Ashlynn and Jake had just shared their eighth birthday on October 10th. Kayla had her sixth birthday on July 29th. Luckily the Ark had brought down an accurate calendar so we could determine these sorts of things. Kayla was a mix of Lincoln and Octavia, his eyes, cheeks, nose, and skin, leaving her with Octavia's thick dark hair, lips, and ears. She was adorable.

"I couldn't tell you," I shrugged as Ashlynn sprinted across with Kayla desperately trying to keep up to tag her. Jet black hair flowed behind Ash like a constant cape. The longest I let it grow to was her bottom, after that it would be trimmed, much to her displeasure. She practically mourned the single inch that would be taken off every few weeks or so. Kayla finally gave up on Ashlynn and turned to Jake, who was lazily sitting on a log. He tried getting away, but slowed his pace so she could tag him and she practically fell over trying to catch her breath as she came to a halt. Jake didn't take advantage though, instead started to creep towards his smirking sister. Her eyes were narrowed, ready for any sudden movement, and I knew this would be the longest chase of his life.

"She looks like Bellamy when she does that," Mom observed as they started to circle each other like they always did.

"She always looks like Bell," I replied. There wasn't a time when Ash didn't represent her father.

"At least Jake looks like you," She offered kindly and I half-smiled at that. Jake was a lot more like me personality wise as well. He was content to pick and preserve medicinal herbs, clean off a skinned elbow, or just overall keep quiet. Then there was my wild child. Ashlynn always wanted to be outside, to roughhouse, and to learn new survival skills. But when push came to shove, the twins always had the others back. They also balanced the other out. Jake could calm down Ashlynn at bedtime by inventing a new story. Ashlynn could rile Jake into an adventure with a challenging smile. A rule everyone had learned was that if you only saw one of them, the other wasn't far away.

"Okay Ash, I give up!" Jake relented after multiple sprints left him worn out while my daughter skipped about with a victorious grin. I saw Kayla run over to Octavia who had Rebecca, her and Lincoln's two year old, on her hip as she entered their hut. Ashlynn and Jake walked over to me and both felt my belly, but I was pretty sure Baby Blake was sleeping.

"I like the name Xander, mommy," Of course Ashlynn had backed Bellamy with the name choice.

"Nuh uh, Michael's better," Jake countered. Ash stuck out her tongue at him and he did the same. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"What if it's a girl?" I teased just to get the reaction out of Ashlynn. She wrinkled her nose and glared menacingly at my tummy. Three words for you: _Daddy's. Only. Girl. _

"Grandma Abby, how did you become a doctor?" I grinned at Jake's question, the way his mind wandered and changed was a mysterious thing, not nearly as streamlined as Ashlynn.

"Lots of school and studying," She responded with a broad grin while Ash retreated a few steps.

"Can I go find daddy?" She asked sweetly. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she remained cheeky.

"Only if Uncle Jasper will take you," I conceded and she ran off while Jake continued to pepper my mom with questions.

Bellamy's POV

"How is your new brother, Ashlynn?" Helena asked my daughter as we entered her village. Helena always made a point of directly asking the kids questions, treating them as adults.

"Xander's good. Mommy calls him chunky," Ash giggled and Helena smiled, "He's three months old now."

"Ashlynn!" Two of Helena's daughter greeted and motioned for her to come to them. She looked up to me for permission before darting off with my approval.

"She's gotten so beautiful, you're going to have a problem when she's older," Helena warned as I, Miller, Jasper, and Monte walked further into her village. The next three days was a meeting of the tribe leaders from the surrounding areas.

"Don't I know it," I grumbled and she smirked.

"You didn't bring Jake?" She questioned.

"No, he wanted to stay home with Clarke. This is the first time him and Ashlynn have been separated for more than several hours. It's a little bit of an experiment," She was about to respond when loud drums beating had us turning around. It was a couple, three warriors, and three boys entering, but something about them seemed off.

"Seth and Iris," Helena hissed as the entire village seemed to come at a standstill in their presence. As the new group approached, one of the boys shoved his shoulder into Helena's daughter to make her fall. Before anyone could react, Ashlynn shoved him back, causing him to stumble and fall on his butt. All three of us started to move to intervene, but Helena held up her hand in warning. The boy glared murderously as Ashlynn stood tall, chin tipped up, eyes narrowed, one foot just slightly angled in front of the other, and her fists ready at her sides as he stood back up.

"You don't look scared," He growled right in her face as he towered over her.

"That's because I'm not," She responded with the same animosity, eyes hardening to stone. She looked just like Octavia, angry as hell, ready for a fight, and my over-protectiveness started battling out with my pride for my daughter.

"Brutus, keep moving, she's not worth it," Seth bit out and the son returned to his brother's side as they continued their approach to us.

"Helena," Iris sneered as she immediately entered the gathering hut with her family and guards. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief and I ran over to Ash. I crouched down to her level, trying to calm my racing heart.

"What were you thinking?" I demanded, my tone harsher than I intended, but she could've gotten in a fight with a twelve year old with years of experience and weight on her.

"He shoved Julia on purpose," She shrugged, eyes fixed to the ground at her feet, and I finally felt the fist around my heart release its grip a little.

"I know, everyone saw that, but you shouldn't have shoved him back. He could've really hurt you," I opened up my arms and she immediately hugged around my neck, "My reckless baby girl."

"I could've taken him," She mumbled and I smirked.

"Maybe in a few years, you still have a lot more training to do before that day, okay?" She nodded and I kissed the side of her head as I squeezed her close before standing back up, "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble?"

"Yes daddy," She grinned up at me and I ruffled her hair before going to join the guys in the meeting hut.

"She's all good?" Miller asked and I nodded as I took a seat beside him.

"She could've taken him," Jasper said and I elbowed him in the arm.

"Don't you dare let her hear you say that,"

Ashlynn's POV

I had been sitting with Julia and Calla, but they got up to dance to an unfamiliar rhythm, leaving me by myself on the log.

"That was pretty brave," An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind me and I looked over my shoulder, immediately mesmerized by the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. The boy smirked and I regained myself enough to smirk right back as he took a seat beside me.

"Thanks," I shrugged a shoulder as he stared at the spinning dancers. He looked a little older than me, maybe ten. His hair was light brown and all messed up and his skin was a little darker than my own.

"What's your name?" I asked when he returned his attention to me.

"Jackson and you are Ashlynn Blake, princess of the Sky People," I rolled my eyes.

"Only my mom is a princess," Well, daddy's princess, but no one had ever explained why.

"Do you not know this dance?" He asked, nodding towards the group of children who were now going about some footwork. I shook my head no and he stood up, offering his hand, "I'll show you."

"I don't know,"

"Don't tell me you're scared," He teased and I rolled my eyes as I took his hand. I watched him show me how to move my feet and noted when they started spinning. Then he pulled me into the line before I could think too much more about it.

"Ashlynn!" Calla grinned as I started spinning with them. We came to a stop and Jackson took my hand as children did the footwork with a partner. I managed to do it right, maybe a little slow, but once I got the hang of it, I grinned, and he grinned in response. The drummers stopped after a few minutes and I giggled as the group started to disperse.

"Thank you for teaching me," I said, a little quieter than normal.

"I didn't have to do much," He shrugged and I noticed my daddy walking towards me with two new people.

"Oh Jackson, you seem to have already met Bellamy's daughter. I'm Miranda and this is Damon, we're Jackson's parents," The woman smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you," I bowed my head a little, like Julia taught me, and they did it back.

"Come on Ashlynn, it's time for dinner," I took daddy's hand as Jackson followed his parents in the opposite direction. I looked over my shoulder at him just as he looked back at me.

Bellamy's POV

"Your daughter is going to be the death of me," I told Clarke as I lightly bounced Xander in my arms. She was preparing the twins' beds while they were still at Wick and Raven's hut, playing with a couple of extra walkie talkies no doubt.

"Probably, what'd she do this time?" She laughed, arranging their baby blankets just how they liked them. Right now they were sharing a sleeping mat in their own little room, but the new plan was to expand their room to match the entire length of the hut in expectance of when Xander was ready for a sleeping mat and they'd all need separate mats and blankets as they got older.

"Shoved some kid who made Julia fall and was more than ready to fight him, you should've seen the looks in here eye, gah, gave me a heart attack, then I find her later in the day batting her lashes at some Grounder boy from a neighboring territory who's looking at her like . . . like . . ."

"Bellamy, calm down, she's only eight, and you're making Xander all tense," That was a lie as he was already sleeping, but I still forced myself to take deep breaths. I put Xander in his cradle and followed her out into the sitting room.

"In less important news, a tribe has moved into the area that has Helena concerned. They're not known for playing nice and enjoy stealing territory when they can. But anyway, then Ashlynn is just smiling like a goof and—" I didn't get to finish as Clarke tugged my head down so she could kiss me. Despite the fact that I was caught off guard, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and held her close. I didn't know how bad I missed this. We kissed hard, a few days absence taking its toll. She pulled away when we both started struggling to breathe.

"You're a wonderful daddy, Bellamy, everyone knows that. Ashlynn is going to need you for a while longer before she'll start worrying about boys. Unfortunately for you, we have a beautiful daughter who will grow into a drop dead gorgeous girl, but until then, you need to lay off before you really do have a heart attack," She patted above my heart sympathetically and I gave a ruthless chuckle as I rested my forehead against hers.

**AN: Tried to make it nice and long. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jake's POV

"Would you hurry the hell up?" Ashlynn groaned from where she was lazily laying on a branch above me as I picked some more wild herbs. I rolled my eyes and dutifully ignored her. Carefully picked the last leaf, I stood up, and she gave a whoop of excitement, "Finally."

"For a sixteen year old, you have the patience of a small child," I teased as she swung a leg over and landed neatly on the ground next to me.

"Only because you're like the most boring thing on Earth," She teased back, playfully shoving her shoulder into mine. I chuckled as we began to walk closer to our border with Helena, I needed one more slab of moss to finish off this medicinal expedition and we could head home, probably not before Ash had procured some sort of prey though. She'd turned into the best hunter and hand to hand fighter in the village, even beating Uncle Lincoln once in a while. A short sword sat on her left hip, bow and arrows on her back, and a knife she kept under her shirt.

"When's Jackson's next visit?" I asked. Ashlynn and I had remained close enough over our teenage years that it wasn't awkward to discuss her relationship.

"Tomorrow, when are you going to start flirting with Julia?" Ash was the only person who could make me blush and she gladly wielded that power like she wielded her weapons.

"I don't know," I shrugged, trying to get her to stop, but by the smirk she wore, she knew she'd down her job, "It's not like—"

"Shh," She shushed me in the middle of my sentence as she stopped in her tracks, eyes transfixed forward, and I followed her lead. Then I heard what she must have picked up on, heavy footfalls ahead of us, and low voices.

"Helena's patrols don't run at this time," I said and she nodded, eyebrows drawn together in concentration as she started creeping forward, "You can't be serious."

"It only sounds like a few men, I can take them," She whispered back and even though I thought it was probably the worst idea ever, I moved forward with her. Luckily for Ash, I'd learned how to walk silently in the forest, so at least I wasn't going to get us in trouble that way. The fact that I wasn't violence-inclined was a whole other matter.

"I don't see them," I told her.

"Get down!" She suddenly commanded, yanking me to the ground with her as an arrow whizzed by where my head had been. She had her own bow and arrow at the ready within moments and she shot without any hesitation. The whoosh of the power behind her draw was echoed by the surprised scream of a man. I looked up in time to see him fall out of a tree; the arrow lodged in his right eye, and had most likely pierced his brain. Three more men let out war cries as she moved to her feet with ease and shot another arrow that lodged in the chest of an oncoming attacker who dropped to the ground like a fly. The other two were now too close in range and she dropped her bow in favor of her sword to block the first blow of the nearest assailant. A simple flick of her wrist and she twirled into him, back to his chest, dropped her sword, reached around to the other side of his neck, and curled her fingers into the skin there. He let out a bellow of pain as she used his off-kilter weight to swing him down to his knees and slice his throat with her dagger. The other tried running, but without even glancing back at him, she coiled, and spun to lodge the dagger in his back where he fell, unmoving.

"Well, you were right about being able to take them," I huffed, my breathing heavy, even though I wasn't the least bit involved. In counterpart, Ash's breathing was measured and slow. The hard look in her eyes was replaced by their natural sparkle as she smirked and holstered her sword before walking away to get her knife and arrows. Anyone else probably would've been deeply affected and slightly fearful of my little sister, but I'd always known this part of her from day one. She could drop the "cutie" act in a heartbeat to become something fearless and I was proud. She knew who she was no matter what, not many people could brag to that. I got off the ground and handed her the bow when she approached again.

"The mark on the shoulder is Iris' tribe. She's trying to encroach on both Helena's and Miranda's territories and now ours. We need to get home and let dad know," I nodded and the jog back was silent and tense, not between us, but at the implications of those dead men. When we entered the main gathering hut, Jackson and his parents were already there, and our parents' eyes widened when they saw their dirtied twins.

"What happened?" Dad demanded as mom quickly did a pat down of my sister and I, finding no obvious wounds, she stepped back.

"Iris' men were on our territory which means they had to pass through Helena's," Ashlynn responded with the kind of maturity she lacked just thirty or so minutes ago. She stood next to Jackson and I noticed they discreetly grabbed hands.

"That's what I was afraid of, they're getting too bold now, something must be done," Miranda snapped. Just then, Jaha and Kane entered with Grandma Abby, and it was obvious they had their own serious news to convey.

"Enemy grounders on our northern border," Kane reported quickly, sensing the atmosphere of the room.

"How many did you fight?" Mom asked Ashlynn directly.

"I _killed _four. They fired on Jake first," She explained, but that didn't seem to ease the sudden tension between her and our mother. And from past experience, when those two clashed, it always went down in the record books.

"Good, it shows we're serious about defending the borders," Damon quickly intervened as mom stiffened considerably.

"We'll all meet with Helena tomorrow to discuss this threat, until then Damon and I will return to our territory to strengthen the defenses. Jackson?" Miranda looked to her son.

"I'll stay here," She nodded in acceptance and without a further statement left with her husband and guards.

"I need to clean off my weapons," Ashlynn said before mom could say anything and I left the hut with her and Jackson.

"You know mom tries to be respectful of your warrior status. It's still hard for her to justify her daughter wanting to protect her home with her life. I'm sure it's normal transition in your relationship," The look Ash gave me shot down my diplomacy in a heartbeat. She, of course, never thought she was _unreasonable_, even though she totally could be in moments like this. My sister pushed ahead to get some water and a clean leather cloth from inside our hut.

"She's headstrong, but not without empathy. She'll come around," Jackson reassured as I decided to give her some much needed space.

Ashlynn's POV

"Did you see the look she gave me?" I seethed to Jackson, but my anger was finally losing its fire. Especially because I was sitting in between his legs, his arms wrapped around my stomach as I leaned back into his broad chest and I polished my sword. He made an affirmative sound, but it was impossible to determine if he was agreeing or disagreeing with me on the matter.

"She _is_ your mother," He pointed out.

"Your point being?"

"She wants to protect you. That's her natural instinct. My mom used to joke that you give ten men a baby and they won't know what to do with it, but if you give ten women a baby, they'll fight over who gets to take care of it. She's going against everything within her that wants to keep you home and safe while her brain logically understands why she can't do that,"

"Who gave a baby to ten men and women?" I asked, the slightest smile curving my lips, and I felt his against my neck as his chest huffed out a withheld chuckle.

"You are way too detailed oriented," He muttered as I slid my sword back in its shaft, everything was blood free now. I squirmed myself even closer to his embrace and tipped my head back to receive a much deserved kiss. He placed another one on my temple as I angled my face down again to watch the flames lick up into the air.

"Regardless, she'll just have to get over it," I shrugged and he really did chuckle this time.

"You act as if it's that simple,"

"It was that way when I told you I was going on patrol with you that day," I teased with a huge grin. An obvious shudder passed through him and he buried his head in the curve between my shoulder and neck and his grip tightened.

"You were not ready and then my dad let you come with us and the ambush, good god, you're lucky to be alive," I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. I admit that it probably wasn't the most ideal way to learn how to kill, but I'd never admit that to him.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck," I reminded and a little bit of the tension left his muscles.

"We're going to need it. I hate to say this, but Brutus and his brothers are vicious fighters. They won't be easy to take down, even for you and me," I turned in his arms, my legs draped over one of his so I could see his face.

"We'll get through this," I assured and he took a deep breath, but didn't say anything. In his silence was when his vivid blue eyes started speaking to me, telling me their worries, their hopes, their deepest, darkest fears. But most of all, they exposed the vulnerable part of his heart that loved me, his greatest weakness. He lightly held my cheek in one of his big hands and I leaned into his touch gratefully. We were moving in for a kiss when Uncle Jasper and Uncle Monte made a point of flopping down on the other side of the fire. I held in my frustrated groan and instead laid my head on his chest as he cradled me close like I truly was his most precious possession.

**AN: I'm planning for the next chapter to have Bellarke and explore more into the tension between Ashlynn and Clarke and also some daddy daughter time. Let me know what y'all think so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So apart from being busy this last week, it also took an entire week to get two new reviews (only one for the last chapter). Thank you to the people who reviewed, that really helps keep me motivated, but it's also not as much fun to write when there's little to no feedback. So yeah... Onto the chapter. **

*****Helena is the Commander of the territory with Central Village and Camp Jaha on it, there was never a Lexa. Miranda is a Commander of the neighboring territory and so is Iris for a separate territory. **

Clarke's POV

"You need to talk to Ashlynn rather than being all short with her. You are the mom after all," Bellamy reminded me as we walked towards Helena's tribe. Jackson, Jake, and Ash walked ahead, Octavia and Lincoln at our side, and Miller, Monte, and Jasper were busy in a conversation behind us.

"She said yes to Miranda without even talking with us, Bell, doesn't that even bother you in the slightest?" I growled back.

"You do realize that the Ark sent a bunch of teenagers to the Earth to make their own decisions and basically die. So no, the idea of our daughter taking her future into her very capable hands at the age of sixteen doesn't exactly bother me, because she knows she has support from all sides. The only reason you're really pissed is because Miranda went behind your back in the first place," He explained and I rolled my eyes. So maybe I was just the slightest bit jealous at the bond Ashlynn had with her undoubted future mother in-law, but that didn't make it any better.

"Wait, so what did Ashlynn say yes to?" Octavia asked and I felt a whole new wave of tension coil my muscles.

"Miranda wants her to be the next Commander of her territory. She's really been mentoring Ash very subtly for years, now she's ready to announce it to Helena and the rest of the tribal leaders, especially with this new war with Iris, she's going to need an heir in place," Bellamy responded with clear pride in his voice. I grimaced, that had been the primary reason for Miranda and Damon's visit yesterday, along with their concerns about Iris' actions, escalating quickly when Angel came in with bloody weapons.

"That's a great honor," Lincoln said, as if she knew we were talking about her, Ashlynn glanced over her shoulder and gave her father and uncle an award-winning smile, which meant she probably knew _exactly_ what we were discussing. We were approaching Helena's village and I had to set my inner-turmoil aside to focus on the task at hand.

We entered the large gathering area and I noticed Julia smile shyly at Jake as she greeted the group. Ash had been playfully mocking her brother for months about the mutual attraction that the two shared, but even that hadn't been enough to goad him into action. I noticed Miranda at the forefront room with Helena, their two husbands angled behind them. As we made our way to the front row as village leaders where I could already see my mom, Kane, and Jaha, I noticed Ashlynn take a lower seat next to Miranda with Jackson standing behind her as well as Julia next to Helena. I sat down next to Jake as he flashed a thumb up at his sister. Her posture was straight, chin tipped upward just a little bit, and darkly serious eyes.

"We come here today to discuss the growing threat with Iris and her warriors. She's encroaching on all of our territories now, particularly my own. As she is a problem for both our sides, Miranda is also joining our battle," Helena announced.

"I am pleased to announce Ashlynn of the Sky People, my heir," Miranda waited a moment for any obvious reaction from the crowd before continuing, "Single-handedly killed four of Iris' warriors who were found trespassing on her people's territory. This may be considered an act of war, which means we must be ready to move against Iris at any time," She finished and a new energy lit in the room, a dangerous mix of excitement, rage, and anxiety.

"Camp Jaha, will you fight with us?" Helena asked, staring sternly at my mother, who was the chancellor.

"Yes, it's our home and we're willing to defend it with you,"

"Central Village?"

"Of course," Bellamy and I responded in unison.

"The scouts are due back tomorrow morning, then we shall fully collaborate. You are welcome to spend the night," Helena finished and guards started exiting so the rest of us could move. Ashlynn stood up in the most controlled manner I'd ever seen just after Miranda did. I couldn't make out what they said to Helena or she to them, but then the two Commanders walked away with their husbands and Ashlynn approached us with Jackson.

"Jake, Julia wants your help with something," The twins seemed to have a silent conversation until my son went to Julia who was waiting for him in the doorway.

"Is this something child appropriate?" Octavia teased and Ash only smirked in response.

"Jackson and I are going hunting, we'll be back later," Ashlynn made a point of speaking directly to Bellamy and I did feel the slightest bit guilty over the tension between us right then.

"Be careful,"

"Yes daddy," She flashed him her perfect grin and practically dragged Jackson out of the hut with her.

"Come on, you look like you could use a little rest. I didn't sleep well last night and you didn't sleep at all," Bellamy tugged my hand and I followed him. He was right, I'd been too wound up with everything going on to let myself relax enough to sleep.

We went to the usual hut Helena designated for us when we visited overnight. He made sure to pull all the covers over the windows as I lay down on the freshly cleaned furs. After a few moments he joined me and I rested my head on his curled arm. His other arm wrapped around me and I closed my eyes, safe and content. At least until his finger started to draw lazy patterns on the skin just above my jeans where my shirt had risen up. I refused to squirm. Then his lips slowly started to press little kisses, first at my hairline, then down to my jaw and chin, back up to my nose and cheeks, and then to my ear where he lightly nipped at my earlobe. I couldn't hide my smile as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I thought I was going to get to sleep," I murmured as his hand crept up my shirt, sending tingles up my spine.

"I said a little rest, and you got one," He countered and I sensed the crooked smile I loved so much. Before I could respond, he pressed my back into the furs as he climbed on top, and his lips descended upon my neck, this time with a lot more insistence.

"Bellamy Blake, it's broad daylight and—" I didn't finish as he suddenly crashed his lips with mine, stealing my breath and replacing it with his own.

"Xander was conceived in broad daylight, so there goes that argument," Was his breathless reply as his fingers began to pull my shirt up.

"Someone could hear," I finished, but my shirt was already off, and I'd already started to pull Bellamy's up.

"That's what you say almost every night and so far either the kids don't hear or they just don't talk about it," I finally gave up and gave in with an unchallenged grin as we shared another passionate kiss.

Later in the evening there were fires and full bellies thanks to Ashlynn and Jackson's hunting prowess, both managing to provide enough meat for the village and visitors. The earlier talk of war seemed to have faded, though not forgotten.

"Where were you all day?" My mom asked as she sat down next to me and Bell.

"Um," I squeaked, unable to think of a plausible explanation off the top of my head.

"Oh," Was her short response when she noticed the blush on my cheeks and Bellamy's smug smirk.

A couple of drums started up and I watched a few couples begin dancing around the fire, including Jackson and Ashlynn. They were completely in-sync with one another and despite all of my issues with her impulsiveness, I was glad to see her so carefree at the moment. She was grinning up at Jackson and he looked at her like they were only two people left in the world. The delightful sound of Ash's giggle filled the air as he picked her up by the waist effortlessly and spun her around once, all part of the dance, and then set her back to the ground. After a couple of minutes a new dance started up, something a little less handsy, and I put my attention toward finding Jake. He was off to the side with Julia and I could see from my vantage point that they were smiling shyly at one another and holding hands.

"You've had 'The Talk' with them, right?" My mom questioned when she also saw what I saw.

"Of course we have," I snapped a little, the last thing I needed was another outside figure trying to mother my children again. Jake I was sure had probably just hit first base with Julia and hadn't gone any farther, especially with her being the Commander's daughter and all that. Ashlynn, now that I wasn't so sure about. . .

"Ashlynn better not be," I heard Bellamy growl.

"You're such a hypocrite,"

"That's how it should be," He muttered, his eyes now trained a lot more forcefully on our dancing daughter.

"We still need to talk about her participation in the war," I told him.

"What's there to talk about, Clarke? She's most likely going to be flanking Miranda on the field. We can't stop her. Besides, I'm sure Jake will want to be a medic close by. He may act laid back about her fighting, but the second she's out of his sight, he'll start to panic, just like when they were younger. You can't have one without the other," I wanted to argue, but his reasoning was sound. I silently chastised myself as well, we did our best to not stereotype one twin over the other, but I just assumed my peace-loving son would do his best to avoid flying arrows and battle axes.

"I just want them safe," I mumbled petulantly. Bellamy's sternness seemed to relent then and he pressed a quick kiss on my temple, "I know."

**AN: So I revealed the source of the tension between Clarke and Ashlynn, but no big fight yet. Please, please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope y'all enjoy!**

Jake's POV

"Commander Ashlynn . . . I prefer Commander Ash," I told her as we walked toward the lake to collect more seaweed for mom with Xander in tow. Normally he wouldn't leave my side if we went on our own, but Ashlynn's presence made him bold. He was never out of eyesight of course, but he would leave the unmarked trail to go explore before returning and then going to check something out again. Mom and dad agreed he was a mix of Ashlynn and I as far as his personality, his hair was just a smidge lighter than dad's, but he had mom's blue eyes.

"Don't let mom hear you say that or you won't be her favorite anymore," She smirked, but underneath I could see the tension between her and mom was gnawing at her conscious. It didn't help that Ashlynn was usually at the training field all day, did a night patrol every other night, and would sleep like the dead on the nights she didn't have patrol. I didn't approve of her overexertion, but I was staying on top of her meals and water. As long as something could remain regular, then she wouldn't be a complete monster when her exhaustion caught up with her. It would help if Jackson was here, as he was the only person who could actually hold Ash down and make her rest, but he was in his own territory helping train their own warriors.

"You two should just talk it out," I said and she rolled her eyes. Xander came running up and pretty much used our sister like his own personal jungle gym as he jumped on her back and then crawled himself over shoulder and then jumped back down to run off again. He was the only one Ashlynn had any genuine patience for, but that was how it should be.

"It never works that way. When a storm has time to brew, it doesn't just allow one raindrop to fall," She grumbled as we stopped at the lake. I took off my shirt and rolled up my pant legs before wading into the murky water with the basket. Ash lazily skipped a rock over the water, a trick she learned from Jackson, and Xander immediately tried, but it only hit the water with a small plop.

"Aunt Raven and Uncle Wick make gooey eyes at each other all day. I don't want to stay with them again," Xander suddenly burst out and for the first time in five days, Ashlynn tipped her head back and laughed. I grinned at the sound, glad my twin was finally allowing some stress to roll off.

"Yeah, grown ups do that a lot," She explained, her mouth still holding a smile rather than a smirk.

"Mommy and daddy are _the worst_," His face screwed up in disgust and Ash really laughed this time. Parents never seemed to notice their kids' hyperawareness to all their little touches and secret glances, but we always noticed, and usually threw up a little.

"_I know,_" She giggled and I actually chuckled too. I finished up the basket and waded back to my siblings. Her laughter subsided and she became a little more serious, "But that's a good thing, because it means they love each other very much."

"Ew," Xander grumbled as he tried skipping a rock one more time before going back into the forest. We trailed behind and I noticed Ashlynn's demeanor was a little off.

"What is it?"

"I don't know . . . something just doesn't feel right. Xander!" She called and he came running back, "No more wandering, I want you close."

"But—"

"Don't argue," I reminded him and he pouted as he walked just a few feet in front of us.

"You're not the bosses of me!" I heard him mutter under breath and we both rolled our eyes. It wasn't long before the village came back into view and Xander raced ahead, making a point that our authority over him dissolved when mom or dad were nearby.

"Ashlynn?"

"I don't know Jake, it's a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad is about to happen," But the moment we entered through the walls, we put on forced smiles and she playfully bumped her shoulder with mine. Worrying the camp over Ash's instincts was problematic and we avoided it.

"Maybe you just need sleep," I told her as I dropped off the seaweed in the med bay. Mom wasn't there, but Aunt Octavia was, and I'd be back to help her after I was sure Ashlynn ate some lunch.

"My gut had never been wrong before . . ." She murmured ominously.

***Three Days Later***

War preparations were going well; our medicinal supplies were up to par, and Ashlynn claimed the fighters were coming along well on the training field. An immediate move hadn't been made against Iris yet, but it was coming when all the territories were fully prepared. Ash was out on a border patrol today with Kayla, Uncle Miller, and two other men. I heard someone enter the drop ship as I started making portions of medical herbs that would be on hand when the battles started. Slim fingers suddenly pressed against my eyes, but I didn't tense.

"Julia?" My first guess was correct as she laughed and dropped her hands as I turned around.

"I've missed you," She said as she hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Me too, it's just been so busy," I replied and she nodded. She inched away a little and was about to speak when victory yells could be heard from a crowd outside. We both gave each other questioning looks as we went to the drop ship door to see what was going on. Uncle Miller was proudly holding a spear covered in war paint above his head that looked bloodied as people cheered in appreciation. They must've run into some of Iris' men. I would expect to find my sister in the middle of it all and I saw the exact moment she worked herself through the outer shell of the crowd. But something was definitely not right. She hadn't shoved the rowdy spectator out of her way with any real strength. Her tan skin was a little pale, completely unnatural. Then her eyes met mine and I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Ash!" I called, keeping her attention on me as I ran to her because her eyes seemed to briefly go out of focus. I had just barely reached her when her legs seemed to give out and I caught her. The crowd gasped and backed away as I swept her up and began running back to the med bay, "Sis, come on, I need you to stay awake. Tell me what happened."

"Shoved Kayla . . . outta . . . way,"

"Get my mom," I snapped at Julia whose concern for my sister was evident in her eyes as she sprinted out.

"What's going on?" Uncle Miller demanded as he burst in.

"Keep everyone out except my mom!" He looked momentarily shocked at my tone, but I knew how Ashlynn would feel if anyone saw her as weak. He backed out and I tried to calm myself down.

"Out of the way of what, Ashlynn? Stay with me," I set her on the exam table and peeled her jacket off to see her lower left side soaked in blood. I helped her sit back and she helpfully pulled her shirt up so I could see the sliced skin.

"Knife . . . Think—Poison," She murmured, her eyes beginning to drift closed.

"Ashlynn Hope Blake, stay the fuck awake!" The bark of my order made her eyes flutter open once again. I cleaned off the wound and she didn't wince in the slightest, whether from sucking it up or because she couldn't feel it, I was afraid to ask. But I noticed her hand close in a fist when she caught sight of the moonshine. Honestly I'd rather leave this part to mom so I could hold her hand and promise it would be okay, but I had to get it clean and sterilized from infection.

"Do it," Those were the two words she'd used to goad me into stupid stunts since we were little, but now they seemed so much heavier. I poured the alcohol down the wound, using a spare rag to catch the run off at the bottom. Her knees jerked and I was sure she was biting the inside of her cheek, but she took the pain like a champ.

I set the moonshine down and wiped it, "Dizzy . . . tired . . . cold . . . Hard t'talk" It took me a moment to realize she was trying to explain her symptoms. I'd memorized the remedies to every known curable poison, but suddenly caught myself second guessing. This was my baby sister; the wrong antidote could do her a load of harm. I wanted to chicken out and let mom decide, but suddenly Ashlynn's hand grabbed mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze, sharing the bravery she carried in spades. Trusting my gut as she so often did, I went over to the shelves, grabbed the little green leaves that grew down south, right next to the riverbed, and some seaweed paste. I mixed the leaves in with the paste and she took the spoonful with disgust and willingness. Knowing that the poison was no longer a threat, I took a closer look at the wound, but it only seemed to have sliced through a little bit of muscle, just below her rib.

"What happened?" Mom asked in a huff as she and Julia entered.

"Psh . . . Jake . . . did good," Ash muttered, her eyes closing. Mom was about to wake her up, but I held a hand up to keep her silent.

"I already disinfected the wound and gave the antidote for the poison. She just needs stitches and she'll be okay," I looked at her sleeping face, "Stubborn sister."

"Do you want to do them?" Mom whispered hesitantly and I nodded, somehow it felt wrong to allow her to patch up Ashlynn now that we'd gotten through the worst scare. She gave me the supplies and awkwardly sat down on the other exam table as I carefully sewed the skin back together.

"What happened?"

"I'm guessing they ran into some of Iris' men. Ash shoved Kayla out of the way and got skimmed by the knife. But knowing her she just kept on fighting and walked home like nothing was wrong. I don't think she even thought it was poisoned until she got here and started losing strength quickly," I finished up the last stitch, pleased that they were all straight and perfectly spaced.

"The way you read her . . . I could see the moment you knew she wasn't okay. There's something really special about having a twin," Julia marveled. I grabbed a blanket and had just gotten done covering Ashlynn up when dad's furious voice roared through camp, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

**AN: I really enjoy writing from Jake's point of view and making him sort of a badass went it came to helping Ashlynn. Set this up for the next chapter, yay! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke's POV

If I ever thought Bellamy was bad about bed rest, Ashlynn was ten times worse. She was furious when both Jake and I explained she needed to rest to make sure she didn't pull her stitches like she undoubtedly would in training or on patrol. Even Bellamy threatened to throw her over his shoulder like a child if she thought she'd make it out the drop ship door. Now it was two hours later and her grumbling and pouting and restless movements were really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ashlynn Blake, quit knocking your foot against the wall," She glared mutinously as she stilled the swinging hammock that she had one leg hanging out of.

"This is so stupid. I'm fine!" I rolled my eyes at her favorite mantra this morning.

"Maybe if you weren't throwing yourself in front of blades. . ."

"He would've stabbed Kayla in the ribs and probably punctured her lung. Like you wouldn't do the same exact thing to protect anyone in this village," She snapped back and I took a steadying breath as I continued to fill the medical packs for the healers.

"You gave your brother a heart attack," I accused.

"He's quite proud of himself actually. Now he knows he can do this stuff on his own and you trust him to, unlike me," My hands paused in their movement and I knew she was making a point.

"I do trust you, Ashlynn" I murmured over my shoulder, fearing the cold eyes that would strike me to the core if I dare make eye contact. That was something she'd most definitely inherited from Bellamy, the ability to stop someone in their tracks just by the threat in her look.

"No, you don't. You don't trust me to come home from battle or even to come back at all when I become Commander," I turned to her then and was glad to find that her eyes weren't the rock hard glare I'd expected, but extremely focused. Her eyebrows were pulled down and her jaw was set with the muscle fluttering in the slightest, just like her daddy, the spitting image really.

"You don't know what it's like to be a mother who allows her child to go off to battle," I pointed out.

"Neither did Grandma Abby until you didn't give her a choice," My own temper flared at her comment.

"Those were different circumstances," I growled out.

"Keep telling yourself that, mom. You know it just makes you a hypocrite," A slight smirk curled her lips, a default to whenever she wanted to hide whatever true emotions she was feeling underneath.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that,"

"Why? You can't bear to talk to me like an adult, but I hear the way you discuss medical shit with Jake like he's already a hotshot doctor. Yet you feel like I've . . . impinged on your parental rights by making my own decisions about _my _future. Daddy backed me up without hesitation, but you flipped out like I was the enemy!" She shot to her feet and my eyes immediately fell to her stitches, but they stayed together perfectly.

"You should've talked to me and I shouldn't have heard it from Miranda first!" I yelled right back and the fire in her eyes flared.

"I had to think, okay? Of course I want to be the next Commander, but that means leaving home when the time comes and I knew you'd pick up on any indecision I possibly had and use it like a weapon to make me stay," I froze at her declaration.

"You really thought I'd do that to you?" I whispered.

"Yes . . . no . . . I don't know, but then you reacted the way you did when Miranda told you when I needed your support . . . I still need your support mama. I need this to be home, that no matter what happens, that when I come here I'm daddy's baby girl, Jake's twin, Xander's big sister, and your wild child,"

"Oh honey," I murmured as I quickly pulled her into a hug. The height difference was enough that I had to kind of hold her down into it, but I noticed the moment she wrapped her arms around me too, "This will always be your home, your safe place. You will always be those things the moment you walk through those gates, and even when you're not here, because that's who you will always be to us."

"Thanks, mom," She said after a long moment and I released her.

"I have been difficult about. . ." My voice drifted off when I tried to find some other word to use.

"Me killing other people," She said simply and I nodded in agreement.

"Taking lives was a big deal for us when we came down here, having to learn to kill someone out of our own survival . . . It was a hard lesson to learn. But you immediately took to it and not in a sadistic way, just that you accepted that part of your life and you can sleep knowing that everything you've done is in the name of protecting your family and your home. Part of me is almost jealous that it came so easily to you," I admitted and I watched her take her own deep breath this time.

"We're good now, aren't we?" I searched her eyes, wondering if there was something more she wanted to say on the subject, but instead decided to let it go for now.

"Yes, that doesn't mean you've gotten yourself out of taking it easy though," I went back to the table with the medical bags and she followed.

"Well can I at least help you? It's getting awfully boring laying in a hammock and being pissed at you," She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Those wrapped up packages of seaweed and moss need to go in each bag and each bag gets two sets of three," I instructed and she dutifully began filling them as I measured out dosage amounts for moonshine. We worked in comfortable silence and I was glad that our storm had finally passed. It was just approaching noon when someone's footsteps entered the drop ship in a hurry. By the roll of Ashlynn's eyes she knew exactly who it was.

"I'm fine, Jackson," She called and he pushed passed the tarp covers to see her, his eyes just a little bit panicked, but calmed when he saw her familiar smirk and stance.

"Why didn't you send for me?" He demanded, but there was no anger to his tone as he crouched at her side, quickly assessing Jake's handiwork before standing back up. I continued my job as the couple shared a look.

"It was just a scratch Jackson, nothing worth a three hour ride for," She shrugged as she continued her assignment and I noticed Jackson take an obvious moment to center himself.

"A scratch with a poisoned blade," He hissed and the smirk nearly dropped off her face and I had to hold in my giggle. Ash tipped her chin up, regaining her composure.

"Nothing Jake couldn't handle. Really I'm okay, they just wanted me to rest today and then I'll be battle ready,"

"_You_ would think that's my biggest concern. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I just want you safe and healthy, your warrior status or heir to my mother's territory means nothing to me," I snuck a discreet glance of the two to see he was cradling her head between his big hands and his eyes were pleading for her to understand as she gazed back rather impassively, "You're the best fighter I've ever seen Ashlynn Blake, but I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'm sorry I worried you," I managed to hold in my snort because I had received no such apology, but then again, Jackson managed to bring out the best in her.

"You obviously need more sleep. Your eyes have shadows under them," He observed and I was glad.

"Ashlynn, if you promise to take it easy, you can go lay down in your own bed. But Jackson, I'm trusting you to make sure she actually does so,"

"Yes, Mrs. Blake,"

"Thanks mama," I nodded at the two as they left the room. I could hear Xander running around outside with some of the other children and it wasn't long before Bellamy entered.

"Hey Princess," He said with a broad grin and I allowed the tiniest smile at the long time nickname. He walked around the table, glancing in the bags until he stopped right next to me.

"Everything all better with Ashlynn?" He asked.

"Yes, but let me tell you, she's stubborn like you," I poked against his chest and he chuckled.

"I agree that I'm stubborn, but that's not what Ash is. She's relentless _like you_. It's the best trait you could've possibly given her,"

"Relentless?" I questioned and his smirked deepened.

"It's better than stubborn. It's not just being set in your ways, but also refusing to never give up," He shrugged. I handed him a jar and he popped it open effortlessly as I poured all the spare moonshine in it.

"You think she'll come out of this?" I asked the nagging question. He captured my hands and tugged me forward until I was wrapped in the safety of his arms.

"We all will."

**AN: I know it's short, but I wanted to get something out before tomorrow and Saturday because we'll be driving to our vacation destination those two days. If you want, suggest a POV you'd like me to hit on in the next few chapters, even if I've already done it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ashlynn's POV

I rested my cheek against Jackson's shoulder as the trees passed by while we rode his stallion, Boulder, toward the border of his land and Helena's. I was still aware of our surroundings, but my hand wasn't twitching to reach for my bow and arrow in the case of an attack. I had my hands slipped under the hard outer layer of leather instead to press against the soft shirt separating our skin. This was one of my favorite activities with him, it wasn't just relaxing, but the closeness that it brought after a long few days of not seeing one another was precious. He'd been awfully evasive about why he was so busy in his own village when Jake playfully berated him for not breathing down my neck. Boulder's pace let up with a simple tug from Jackson and I looked up, surprised to see Liam waiting there with two horses. He grinned when we came to a stop.

"Thanks for doing this," Jackson said as he dismounted and helped me down although I really didn't need it.

"Of course, how are you, Ash?" Liam tossed the rope of the second horse to Jackson as I scratched Boulder's cheek, his solid grey coat and black mane and tail had given cause to his name. He was only six years old, but he'd been Jackson's since the day he was born, and had been trained by him as well. They were very similar in personality, stony but warm to the right person. Jackson had turned into one of the best war horse trainers in his territory under the careful lessons of his father.

"Good, and you?"

"Very good indeed. Well I'll be heading back," He began to steer his horse in a semi-circle.

"Aren't you riding back with Jackson?" I asked, but he only shot me a mysterious smile as he rode off. I turned to my boyfriend to see the most sheepish look on his face.

"I know I haven't been around, especially now that there's a war, but that's no excuse for not having been there when you got hurt," I tried to object, but his intense blue eyes made me shut my mouth again, "The truth is I've been getting his training all finished up," He patted the side of the horse's neck, "To be a war stallion for you."

"For me?" I felt my eyes widen and a disbelieving grin split my mouth. He nodded, watching my reaction, and without warning I hurled myself into his arms with a delighted squeal. His answering grin was breathtaking and I stole a kiss as he spun me. He allowed my feet to touch the ground, but didn't release the hold from around my waist.

"Thank you," I murmured as his nose touched mine. He reached down and gave me a gentle kiss, adoring really, "What's his name?"

"I left that for you to decide. I've just been calling him 'Colt,' he's just over three years old," He was a grand stallion if I'd ever seen one, as big as Boulder, if not just a little more muscled. He was solid black with dark brown eyes. I put my hand out and he inhaled the scent in one huff before pushing his nose into my touch, "It was between him and a female born around the same time, but I thought his disposition would be better suited for you and battle."

"Shadow," I murmured and his ears immediately perked up as I ran my fingers up his face and to his neck, "Bareback?"

"Yes and he's quite attuned to sensing how to move during an attack, almost as good as Boulder," I rolled my eyes as I scratched the horse behind his ears and he bumped his soft nose against my cheek.

"You've spent the last two years training him for me?"

"It's been a hard secret to keep," I glanced at him to see a sparkle in his eyes.

"Can we go for a ride?" He nodded and helped boost me up as Shadow was so tall. He climbed on to Boulder and we started at just a walk. Jackson eyed the stallion closely, ready for any sudden movement, but Shadow seemed completely comfortable with me and I nudged him into a trot, then a gallop. I grinned over at Jackson and his smile was just as big as we rode side by side.

"This is so great!" I told him, but his eyes were transfixed toward the sky where there was a steady stream of smoke, a signal from Miranda to Helena if Iris attacked.

"Ashlynn!" Jackson snapped as I pushed Shadow faster and he met my challenge with a powerful stride. Even Boulder didn't seem to have quite enough speed to catch up completely. "Ash, you need to go home."

"Don't pull that Jackson, I'm fighting with you," I looked him dead in the eye and he nodded in ascent. It wasn't long before we could hear battle cries and the far outer ring warriors came into view, locked in combat. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow, only using my knees to steer Shadow, and shot an enemy fighter who would've caught Liam in his blind spot. Jackson covered my left side as I shot arrow after arrow, each one meeting its deadly mark, until I was out, then I drew my sword. Another warrior turned just in time to have his throat slit as I rode passed. Part of me was extremely impressed at how Shadow was anticipating my every move, angling just right, but the other part was too busy making sure I didn't die.

"I'll push for the village; Liam will lead you to the main fighting," Jackson said beside me as we broke through the first group and I could see more warring ahead. I slowed enough for him to pace me. He reached forward, pinching my chin between his two fingers to draw my mouth to his for a quick, searing kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," It hung like a promise between us as he gave me one last scorching look before riding off and I found Liam on my other side, once again mounted.

"He'll be okay," He said, trying to soothe my unavoidable worry as we pushed toward the bigger group ahead. I snuck a glance in the direction of Central Village, but saw no smoke, which hopefully meant there was no attack. I refocused just as we entered into the larger fray. Another horsemen at the far end of the chaos caught my attention as I blocked an oncoming blow and shoved the point of my sword into his exposed throat.

"Brutus!" I yelled and his eyes locked with mine across the field. I wanted him dead. I charged Shadow forward, beheading another enemy. One enemy after another came forward, but Shadow never let them get quite close enough to harm me, only for me to kill them. I looked up in time to see Brutus retreating with a small group as his warriors were clearly losing.

"Coward!" I called in a roar, but knew that pursuing him by myself would lead to a furious Jackson later. I instead helped finish up the enemy here and it wasn't long until the ground was littered with their bodies and we were left standing victorious. Liam grinned at me and I smirked back. A rider approached, but I recognized her as one of Miranda's tribe.

"Ashlynn?" She questioned and Liam snorted as if it was some sort of a question as to who I was. On the other hand, I was covered in blood splatters.

"What is it?"

"The Commander demands your presence," She didn't wait for my reaction as she spun her horse and started off in another sprint back toward the main village. Liam and I shared a worried look as we followed, Shadow's pace was not so speedy now, but he didn't disappoint. We covered a few miles and the tension in the village immediately told me something was wrong. I slowed Shadow and jumped down as a young boy rushed to take care of my horse as I ran toward Miranda's tent, her grim faced warriors telling me just how dire the situation really was. The scene inside stopped me in my tracks. Miranda was covered in furs, but I could tell from here that her face was extremely pale and her strength had left her as Damon and Jackson each cradled a hand on either side of her.

"Ashlynn," Her voice was a little wheezy.

"I'm here," I stepped forward and around Jackson, whose hand protectively rested on the small of my back as I crouched next to her tall sleeping pallet.

"Commander Ashlynn," She revised and I saw her husband and son flinch, as did I, "Darling girl, I know you will be a grand leader to our people. But I warn you—" She stopped to cough and I noticed a few flecks of blood in the cloth, "Something in you will have to die to be able to lead to the best of your ability. You won't know right now, but there will be a moment that you will . . . Keep loving my son."

"I promise you I will and I promise to protect your—our people until the day I die," She gave a weak nod and I stepped back as her eyes slid to Jackson.

"I never regretted only having a son—" Another bout of coughing, "You are strong and wise and caring. You will protect Ashlynn, like your father has protected me . . ." From where her hand was clasped between two of Jackson's, I could see her fingers outstretch to touch the side of his cheek with reverence, "You will be a good father to your children, who I will look over as well, that I promise you my little boy."

"I love you, mama," His normally stoic voice broke and I could tell he was fighting back tears. A small, knowing smile curled her lips as she turned her head with a slight struggle to look at Damon.

"Love. . ." She murmured and his chest shook, "Keep them safe."

"I will, I love you, Miranda . . ." He said as her eyes began to drift closed. I got up and stood behind Jackson with my hands on his shoulders as he pressed his forehead to their joined hands. Her breathing became weak until it was all together gone.

"Mama," I barely heard Jackson's voice whimper out, but I felt a part of myself break at his pain and my own. Father and son sat there, motionless, for the longest few minutes of our lives until Damon straightened himself up, quickly wiping a tear away, and stood.

"Ian!" He barked and an older man walked in.

"Tell the village that Miranda has . . . has died and Ashlynn is here to take her place. Get some men together to start building her pyre," He commanded and the man gave a solemn nod before leaving us.

"Jackson," I said as he slowly laid her hand down at her side.

"You're going to have to be presented and—"

"That will have to wait, right?" I looked to his father and he gave a nod of understanding, "Come on," and I tugged Jackson out of the hut and towards his own that was a little ways away. When we entered, I made sure to pull the leather skin across the door, and then straddled his lap as he sat in a rocking chair, the chair I knew Miranda had rocked him in when he was a baby.

"Ash," He mumbled, his arms wrapping around me, fingers clinging almost painfully to my sides.

"Shh," I soothed, pressing his head into my shoulder as I laid my cheek against his hair, using one hand to stroke my fingers through it, and my other arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, "Everything else can wait."

So that's what I did, made an entire territory wait for an appearance of their new Commander as I held the man I loved in a binding embrace, trying to keep him together. The monster deep inside of me was craving his strength, knowing I was going to need it in the coming days, but unconditional love stood like a shield between my heart and it, because that's what he truly needed right now. So I kept running my fingers through his chestnut hair, the same color as his mother's, and tried to soothe his pain the best I could just by being there. A chilling fear went through me at the thought of losing my own parents, but I drove it back. This had to be about him right now.

Bellamy's POV

"Ashlynn should've been back by now," I growled, pacing out front of the meeting hut. We'd seen the smoke signal from Miranda's territory yesterday, but Helena forced us to stick to the plan that she'd send her reinforcements first before we went as well. Miller seemed just as worried as I was, but didn't say anything. Helena's messenger came last night to say that Miranda's defense against Iris' attack had been a victory that they hadn't even required Helena's warriors, and that as far as he knew, there were minimal casualties, and Ashlynn was not among them. Clarke and Jake had convinced me to stay here rather than go looking for Ash.

"Helena is here!" Munroe yelled from the top of the wall and I nodded for them to open up the gates. She came in with Julia, her warriors, and an unfamiliar woman. Jake also came out of the drop ship at the call, we had a few of Helena's warriors in the med bay who had encountered a border skirmish with Iris' soldiers, but none of them were critically injured.

"A meeting," Were her simple words as she went into the hut and I nodded for Jake to gather up our council and it wasn't long before everyone was gathering. Clarke sat on my right and even in Ashlynn's absence; Jake did not take her seat to my left, but instead the next seat where he normally sat. I squeezed Clarke's hand where it grasped mine nervously under the table.

"I have received some terrible news this morning," Helena began and my stomach seemed to hit the ground, "Miranda is dead and Ashlynn has become Commander of the Western Territory." The news was met with dead silence as I imagined my little girl suddenly being thrown in front of thousands of warriors and being told to lead.

"Who's she?" Raven suddenly asked, breaking the worst of the tension.

"My name is Katrina and I am a tribal leader from Iris' lands. She has recently betrayed me and I'm offering my warriors to help with your battle so that my tribe can be rid of her," She announced and I was surprised to see Jake smirk.

"And you believe her?" He demanded of Helena.

"I do," She growled and Julia's eyes narrowed at him. Before anyone else could speak, Munroe sprinted in with a huge smile, "Ashlynn is here." Jake was up from the table in a heartbeat, Clarke and I barely a beat behind him. They were just passing through the gates, on horseback. Ashlynn's eyes and cheekbones were covered by the customary black war paint with two lines following her jaw bone on the right side of her face. She rode the black horse with a straight back and a slightly tipped up chin, surrounded by ten warriors and Jackson. They stopped when she did and she dismounted smoothly, five of them doing the same, and flanking her protectively as she approached.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Helena come out with Julia and Katrina, along with Octavia and Lincoln. I returned my gaze just in time to see Jake step forward to his sister, we all expected them to hug, but instead he only took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, a wordless conversation passing between them before he gestured to Helena.

"That's Katrina," He said, "She wants to offer aid in exchange for being liberated from Iris' command."

"I've heard of you," Ashlynn's voice had lost its usually warm tone, instead replaced by a hard edge. Katrina stepped forward boldly and I saw all of Ashlynn's guards' hands shoot to their weapons in warning. Ash smirked and stepped closer to the woman fearlessly, "Is that the truth?"

"It is," She said, but I could see the woman had lost some of her bravado under my daughter's emotionless eyes.

"I know you were loyal to Iris for almost two decades, helped her destroy the villages on which your lands lay. If you try to betray us, I _will_ slaughter you for all your people to see," Ashlynn threatened and everyone watched Katrina pale. With that being said, Ash stepped around the woman disdainfully and entered the meeting hut with Jake and Jackson at her side. Slowly everyone trickled in after her.

"Is that our daughter?" Clarke asked after a long moment of pensive silence.

"I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy's POV

"How did Miranda die?"

"She was just on the edge of the northern border on a hunting party; it was a right of passage for a ten year old boy. Iris' warriors launched an ambush and Miranda shoved the boy out of the way, taking two arrows to the abdominal area. Ian and Damon rushed her back to the village, but she was already suffering from internal bleeding. I got there in time to hear her last wishes. We set her pyre last night," Her voice was no longer the tone of a strong leader, but just my daughter again who didn't mind a little shelter and protection at the moment.

"Jackson?"

"He's trying to be brave and stoic, internalizing all of it to be dealt with later. I sent him back to report to his father, and so they could be given more time to grieve. Also to let the village advisors know I'll spend the night here to 'coordinate' with you," She played with her long knife, eyes focused forward as we walked, "I also have to tell you what I discussed with Jake. He's coming to my territory to be my chief advisor."

"Is that why he went after Julia, to break up with her?" She nodded to my question.

"Are you telling me so I can tell your mother?" Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Ashlynn let out a huff of indignation and smirked, and I saw that familiar mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Aunt Octavia is nearly as good as mom now as are her other interns. Xander falls in-line for leadership if that's what you're worried about. But I need Jake, daddy, he's not just my brother; he's the better half of my self-control. He's the other angle I need in my leadership,"

"You can't have one without the other," I agreed, "Why can't you just make your case to your mom on your own?"

"Because mom will eat me alive, you know that," I actually laughed at her serious tone and she half grinned in response. I was about to broach the subject of her new title when a warrior busted through the gates, flanked by two of Ashlynn's guards who had escorted Jake to see Julia.

"Commander!" But before she could say anything, the unfamiliar man fell to his knees before her, and her guards avoided her gaze.

"What?" She bit out, all warmth gone.

"I'm—I'm sorry Commander, they came out of nowhere! No one expected them to get so—so deep in the territory. I . . . I,"

"What has happened?" She demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

"They took your brother," The man whimpered out, unmoving from the ground as he waited for the blow. I look over to Ashlynn in shock, expecting her to be pale and shaking, but instead her eyes are hard and her face emotionless. This is the girl who came through the gates this morning. This is the Commander to be feared.

"We have a prisoner from their attack party. We've identified him as Iris' youngest son, Eric," One of the guards finally spoke.

"Where is he?" I ask, beating Ash to her question, but I need to know. My son is at the hands of the enemy.

"Transported to Camp Jaha, it was closer from our location,"

"Fetch my horse," Ashlynn snapped and the other guard sprinted away. She looked down at the trembling heap of a man in disgust before speaking, "I cannot afford to spare you, but if my brother pays with his life for your failure, so will you."

"Ashlynn!" I growled but she was already striding away, approaching her new stallion.

"Let mom know what's going on, but she needs to stay here. I don't want her to see what will come next," How ironic was it, really, that my daughter would think herself experienced enough to shield her mother away from the ugly parts of this world? But then I caught the brief look of vulnerability in her eyes and understood. Ashlynn couldn't allow Clarke to see her in the form she was about to be, because she knew what it'd down to Clarke and Abby. I gave her a nod and she mounted Shadow. Before she could make it move, I reached up and grabbed her hand.

"I have your back, baby girl," I promised, gratefulness swept across her eyes as she gave my hand a tight squeeze. With that, I stepped back, and watched her ride into the darkness.

Ashlynn's POV

"_Jake, Jake wake up!" I whispered loudly as I kneeled on his sleeping mat, shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something and buried his head into his pillow, refusing to respond. _

"_Jake!" I said a little more loudly, punching him in the shoulder, finally waking him up. _

"_Ash, what is it?" He grumbled, slowly opening one eye. _

"_I had a bad dream," I explained. Wordlessly he scooted over on his sleeping mat and I slid in beside him, using my own pillow, and my own wolf fur that I still slept with at the age of seven. _

"_What was it about?" He asked gently. _

"_Bad men took us away from mommy and daddy, and then took me away from you," I tried not to whimper, but the dream had seemed so real. Jake frowned and moved just an inch closer. _

"_I'd never let that happen, Ash. I'll always protect you, because I'm your big brother," I smiled and nodded. He turned onto his other side to sleep, so his back was to me. Wordlessly I turned on to my side, facing away from him, and then scooted back until my back was against his, and curled into a ball. Mommy said this was how we always ended up sleeping if we shared a bed, which she thought we probably managed to lay like this when we were in her tummy. Letting his deep breaths lull me to sleep, I closed my eyes, and drifted. _

His words repeated through my mind as I dismounted Shadow and headed toward the cells where they would keep the prisoner. Grandma Abby came out of the Ark, looking like she had something to say about this whole thing, but didn't even approach me as I moved by with my warriors. I knew it was going to take something horrible to break Eric, but I would do it, because I'm Jake's little sister, and I'll always protect him too.

"Commander Ashlynn," The guard greeted and gestured to where the prisoner was bound against a steel pole. Eric spat on the ground in front of me, green eyes wild like a cornered animal. His long brown hair was greasy, a few "warrior" braids in view. I leaned against the wall opposite of him, looking at his bloodied face, a few bruises already forming from rough handling. He was most likely my age, maybe even slightly younger.

"Where's my brother?" I asked quietly, pulling out my knife and starting to play with it again. It was a habit I'd picked up from daddy at some point.

"You'll have to kill me. You were raised by the weak Sky People. You'll have mercy," He growled, eyes aflame. I nodded to his words, eyes transfixed on the very edge of my blade as I twirled it into my left pointer finger without drawing blood.

"Mercy? Do you know where I keep my mercy?" He was caught off guard by my question as I stood fully, but didn't quite move toward him.

"Where?" His curiosity got the best of him, I could see it.

"With my family. With my people. I wasn't born with mercy, I gave them that to hold on to, for moments like these," Then I threw the knife into his right shoulder. The surprise of the attack made him gasp and strangle on a cry of pain. I nodded to the guard on my right who stepped forward and ripped the knife back out, handing it to me again, "I will kill you, but it's your choice if I make it quick, or keep puncturing non-vital areas until you eventually bleed out. My mercy is with my brother who your people stole from me, so I will not ask again."

"Go to hell," He hissed. So I threw my knife into him again, this time in his left leg. Eventually it became a rhythm, for every throw my guards retrieved my knife for me, and it wasn't until I was ten wounds in that I realized just how hard I felt. All in the name of my brother, I'd forgotten why this bleeding boy's life in front of me even mattered. Like it or not, he was a son, a brother, a warrior, yet I couldn't find it within myself to care. I wanted Jake back, and I'd what I'd have to. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Grandma Abby. Eric's head managed to whip around at the sound, and another braid from the back of his neck slipped over his shoulder, different from the three stranded ones, it was a fishtail.

"You have a lover," I observed. His gaze shot to mine and for the first time, I saw genuine fear in his eyes, "She's more than that, isn't she?"

"She's carrying my child," He admitted, tired eyes staring lifelessly at the floor.

"I can protect her from this coming battle if you tell me where she is," I kneeled down to his level, "But my mercy is with my brother."

"How do I know you will do as you say?" He muttered warily. I grabbed my sword and held it by the hilt.

"I swear on the honor of my blade I will protect your love and the child she carries if you give me her location and my brother's," He nodded and looked up again.

"Helena's patrols will be too constant for a safe border cross to the east. There's a cave near the river that our group would hide in, attack one of the patrols in the dead of night, and then cross. I do not know how much time you have left. Tori is in the south village of our territory, it isn't heavily guarded as my mother thinks those people worthless. She has family to the north," He explained and then tipped up his chin, ready for his death. I looked over to Grandma Abby, realizing she was stilling standing here the entire time. I nodded to the guard on my right as I left, leading her out with me, knowing he would give Eric a quick death.

"How did you know?" She finally asked as I gestured for another guard to get my horse.

"The back of your neck is a vulnerable place, even with hair covering it, when you have a lover that leaves a special kind of braid back there, fishtail, four-stranded, etc. It means you trust them. I know because Jackson has the braids I've entwined, after he explained their symbolism," It wasn't common in all tribes and some people refused to do it, but there was a certain beauty about it. Grandma Abby looked a little shocked and I looked up to see daddy running up.

"Did you. . ." He trailed off.

"We have an hour before they'll try attacking a patrol to cross the border. We have to get there before they do," He nodded and I gave Shadow a gentle pat on his neck as he came directly to me.

"You're staying?" I confirmed as he helped boost me on to the giant stallion.

"More like containing your mom. Be careful, baby girl," He warned and I couldn't help but give my overprotective father a small smile.

"I will daddy,"


End file.
